<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green-Eyed Monster by WishIwasMeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688055">Green-Eyed Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIwasMeg/pseuds/WishIwasMeg'>WishIwasMeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/MargaretThatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIwasMeg/pseuds/WishIwasMeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ben's turn to be jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Meg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green-Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rediscovered Due South last year. I was very disappointed with the ending of Call of the Wild and felt it gave fans carte blanche to create their own stories for the characters.</p><p>All my stories are unashamedly Ben/Meg and there is absolutely no slash, no graphic sex, violence or bad language, so if that's your thing, don't waste your time reading my stuff. Oh and all my stories are complete.  I really hate it when people post works and don't complete them.</p><p>So Ben/Meg 'shippers, hope this little story brightens up lockdown for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could you give that to Inspector Thatcher, please? She left it in the car last night."<br/>
Detective Ray Vecchio fumbled in the glove box of his precious Buick Riviera and handed Constable Benton Fraser a red silk scarf as they drew up in front of the Canadian consulate.</p><p>Constable Fraser stared at him open-mouthed. "What was Inspector Thatcher doing in your car, Ray?" he almost gasped.</p><p>"Oh we took in a hockey game and I gave her a ride back to the consulate to pick up her own car.  She must have dropped her scarf."</p><p>"You took her to a hockey game?"</p><p>"Yeah, I had a couple of tickets and dropped by the consulate to see if you wanted to go, but you were out walkin' Diefenbaker or somethin' so I asked Meg instead.  I know she's into hockey."</p><p>"MEG?"</p><p>"You know she was a lot of fun.  Not nearly so stuck up when you get to know her.  We went for coffee afterwards to a place I know.  She's a great dancer when she lets her hair down."</p><p>Fraser looked as if he was about to have an apoplectic fit. His face was approximately the colour of his uniform. "You went DANCING with Inspector Thatcher?"</p><p>He felt as if he had been punched in the gut as he got out of Ray's car and headed for his boss's office.  He knocked tentatively on the door and on hearing a brisk<br/>
"Come in!" He entered and stood rigidly at attention in front of her desk.</p><p>"Ahem..." he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, Constable?"</p><p>"Er...Detective Vecchio asked me to give you this, sir.  Apparently you left it in his car last night."</p><p>"Why thank you, Fraser," she smiled. "I thought I had lost it. Was there anything else?"</p><p>"Did you enjoy the game?" he asked rather lamely while rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb, a sure sign of his discomfiture. "I didn't think you and Detective Vecchio got on all that well."</p><p>"My private life is none of your business, Constable." she snapped, " But if you must know, Ray and I had a great time."</p><p>Ray! Ye gods, he thought to himself, anyone but Ray! But he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>His dealings with his boss were minimal for the rest of his shift, but his stomach was churning at the thought of Ray and her together.  What was wrong with him, he wondered?  Ray could just wander in and ask her casually for a date while he had tied himself in knots for months trying to pluck up the courage.  She was his superior officer, of course, but that was not an insuperable barrier as long as there was no coercion on either side. He didn't feel much like putting in an appearance at the 27th Precinct that day, but he was in the middle of an investigation with Ray and felt an obligation to see it through, though his sentiments towards his American partner were far from amicable. They completed their assignment in a frosty silence.</p><p>"What's eating you, Benny?" asked Ray. "You've hardly said a word all day."</p><p>"Nothing.  Nothing at all" replied Fraser, rather huffily Ray thought.</p><p>"Aw, Benny, you're not sore at me for taking Meg out are you?"</p><p>"Of course not, Ray. What you and INSPECTOR THATCHER get up to in your spare time is none of my business."</p><p>'Right, so you won't mind that I'm taking her dancing again on Saturday night?"</p><p>"Not in the least," said Ben, rather unconvincingly, studiously avoiding the questioning look in his partner's green eyes. "Her private life is no concern of mine." There was a long pause, then he said,"Are you in love with her?"</p><p>"Hell, no, Benny, but she's great company. She's a good-lookin' woman and we're both grown ups. You gotta take it when you can get it, know what I mean?  We'll just have a good time and leave it at that."</p><p>"A good time!" Ben blanched at the implications of that thought. "Well just don't trifle with her affections, that's all!"</p><p>"Trifle with her affections?  What are you, her father?"</p><p>"I just wouldn't want to see her getting hurt."</p><p> She's a big girl, Benny. She can take care of herself."</p><p>********</p><p>Fraser spent the whole weekend seething.  He finally had to admit it to himself.  He was jealous. The emotions that the very existence of this woman aroused in him finally came to the surface.  He loved her.  He had never actually formulated the words before, but he could no longer deny it.  He had admitted to himself since the train incident that he found her physically attractive.  She stirred a desire in him that he had not felt since Victoria. But now he had to face the truth.  He was in love with her and she was dating his best friend. His mind wandered to the possibility that Ray was actually doing with her what he dreamt of doing with her. No!!!! Don't go there! He told himself, or you might do Ray an injury.  He had never been so miserable since the Victoria fiasco.   He made up his mind. On Monday morning he would request a transfer, anywhere where he would not have to see her with Vecchio.  Yes, that's what he would do.</p><p>*******</p><p>Come Monday morning, he arrived at the consulate to see Ray's green Riv parked outside.</p><p>"Please, God, no! Don't tell me he spent the weekend with her and drove her to work!"</p><p>His much-vaunted self-control snapped. "Is the Inspector free, Turnbull?" he asked, pushing past the junior officer.</p><p>'Er, no sir, she's got..."</p><p>Ignoring Turnbull,  Fraser gave a peremptory knock on the Inspector's door, and without waiting for a reply, he walked into her office. Ray was standing there with his arm draped casually round her shoulder.</p><p>'What IS it, Fraser?" she barked.</p><p>"He's not worth it, sir.  He doesn't love you. He told me so himself. He's just using you. He's not the right man for you."</p><p>She glared at him. "And what suddenly makes you an expert on my love life?" she snapped. "I suppose you have an opinion on who exactly IS the right man for me?"</p><p>"Yes, sir.  Me.  I love you,"</p><p>"Finally!" Quicker than a flash she came to him and wrapping her arms round his neck she kissed him with a passion which, after only a fraction's hesitation, he returned with all the ardour he had been suppressing since the train.</p><p>"And I love you, Benton Fraser," she whispered. Looking over Ben's shoulder, she winked at Ray who was grinning broadly.  Their little plan had worked a treat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>